Their Simple Life
by AnOwlTree
Summary: AU where Yuki is the alien and Haru is the human boy. Prompt from the 3rd Fanfic Giveaway


**Yuki**

"These readings are all wrong, Kate!" The red haired boy huffed, smashing buttons nervously between pants of fury. They'd been here for nearly an hour and Yuki couldn't seem to land the ship properly. The location was already set in the ships coordinator but it wasn't budging. Why me? He thought to himself, trying to recall what qualifications he had, if any to do this job. Yuki of all people had been sent on a top secret mission to recover a defector of his planet.

"I really don't think I'm cut out for that type of work, Captain." Yuki pleaded with the higher ups months before. They looked down on him, flipping papers and occasionally skimming over his personal data. Nervous, lacking self confidence, timid, and incompatible social skills.

"I don't think you are either Yuki, but we can change that."

Change? Yuki slammed his fingers down on the ships keyboard. Out of those frustrated jabs at the control panel the blue lights began to miraculously flash, along with the humming of their engine as it roared back to life.

"I did it!" Yuki exclaimed, watching the course land them in the cave, safe from human contact.

"Good job, Yuki!" The boy look leftwards towards the voice. To no surprise his mentor had already changed into her disguise. Well, that's a little false I guess. They were fish in the first place. Kate was in her fish form, ready to go in a bowl that resembled those purchased by humans on Earth. Yuki was the one who was truly in a disguise, wholly altered from how he was born. The red of his hair overwhelmed him, and during the flight he sat, trying to get used to this form he'd never been in. _I don't think humans on Earth have hair this red, I'll stick out like a sore thumb. _

Alas, the disguise was not yet complete. He still wore the suit of his people when they changed from fish form to human. It was a slimming thing, blue and a sleek off white. _At least I look good. _But it wasn't about looking good. It was about fitting in. Yuki adapted to his mission, changing into the school uniform he was supposed to attend, and packing all of his belongings before picking up Kate in her fish bowl.

"You can do this." Yuki chanted to himself before walking off the ship.

**Haru**

"I'm going to school, okay?" Haru panted, having woken up ten minutes late. At this rate he'd be skipping breakfast before quickly dressing and running out the door.

"You can't keep being late, brother. What would mom say?" The girl chirped from the kitchen. She'd been up for a while and purposefully neglected to wake him. She wanted to say he had to learn to do things by himself, but chanting words about their mother who'd abandoned them wouldn't do Haru or Coco any good.

Regardless, Haru paid no attention to his sister's complaint. He was going to get to school on time even if that meant skipping breakfast.

"I love you too, Coco." Haru still smiled, unphased by his ruling older sister. It made him happy even that she would say something like that. _She means well, and that's good enough for anyone. _

"I love you, Haru." Coco said back, but her words were unheard as Haru rushed out the door to catch the last ride to school.

**Yuki**

"Where am I supposed to be going anyhow?" Yuki spoke to Kate from her fish bowl, weaving in and out of people on the streets of Enoshima. It was so busy this early in the morning no one was paying attention to a strange face talking to himself.

"Yuki, stay calm. All you need to do is find someone who can fish properly- your guess is as good as mine. It will come to you."

"We can't just sit around and _wait _for someone to appear, Kate. It's not like Natsuki is just going to catch himsel-"

Before Yuki could finish his sentence someone bumped into him from behind. The timid boy, not expecting someone to knock him from his center of gravity, fell straight on the pavement and with him the contents of his precious fish bowl shattered on the ground.

**Haru**

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Haru dropped his school bag on the ground, his knees fell too, making sure the boy he'd toppled over was alright.

There was glass everywhere. Haru hadn't figured out yet what he'd dropped, too absorbed by the brilliant red hair the stranger had.

"Are you okay? I can help you up." Haru prompted again, this time a hand reached out for the boys shoulder. Yuki looked up at him, this was the smiling boy who'd ruined his mission already. Kate would die without water, but was more than capable of transforming into a human. That would risk their mission. Transforming in front of all these people undoubtedly surrounding the scene would cause trouble. Still, Yuki met the boys eyes. Frustrated, and concerned for his mentor Yuki's face turned sour, making an awful face with no words to accompany it.

"Ah!" Haru hummed. "I see I've caught your fish. Come quick we can get a glass of water at the shrine right over there." With his free hand Haru grabbed onto the stranger who owned the fish, and in the other hand cupped the small wriggling animal into his fingers safely. They raced up the stairs, and through the entrance; All the while Yuki was being dragged behind him.

**Yuki**

"I'm glad we could save her." Haru poked the small glass, smirking at his own accomplishment. The stranger had been too mortified to even mutter a simple thank you. "Your hair is really beautiful." Haru gushed, reaching out for it this time. "I've never seen anyone with hair like this."

"A-ah..." Yuki muttered, letting him twirl his finger around a strand before releasing it. "Thank you." Yuki finally said, flushed from the compliment he'd received. _No one ever says anything nice about me. _

"So, what's the fish's name?"

"Kate."

"That's such a lovely name!" Haru nodded to himself before clearing his voice. "So, you go to my school it seems?" They looked each other down, appearing similar sporting their matching school uniforms. "I guess we're late."

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't really planning on going today.. I need to find somewhere to stay actually."

"That's perfect!"

"Wh-what is?"

"My sister and I have a huge house, you could stay with us!" Before Yuki could even respond Haru had a hold on his hand once again.

_A-are all humans this chipper? _

**Yuki and Haru**

Coco had left for work by the time they returned. The house was completely empty, free to roam and ruin while Haru inhabited it. He quickly dropped his things at the door, shoes, bag, and he even lazily shrugged off his uniform blazer while he was at it.

"C'mon, drop your bag. We can go put Kate somewhere."

Should I trust him? Yuki looked to his shoes, still securely laced on his feet. There's still time to run, still a chance to get away before accepting him.

"Hey." Yuki had let his guard down, and while he was busy staring at those gleaming black shoes Haru had pressed their faces uncomfortably close together. It was then that Yuki noticed how purple his eyes were, and how unphased they seemed by him. _He trusts me. This is my chance to make a friend, to start cultivating my existence in the human world. You have to do this. For the mission. _

"Y-yes? Haru." The boys name on Yuki's lips made him smirk and pull away from their stare.

"C'mon, I said." Haru murmured with his back turned, hands linked behind himself.

Less reluctantly, Yuki slipped off his shoes this time. His travel bag was discarded to the floor, and with it his pessimistic outlook on the mission. Yuki was determined to make a friend.

**Yuki and Haru**

"Can I touch your hair?" Haru need not wait for a response, tangling his fingers in Yuki's red locks for the second time today. Yuki tried to pretend like he wasn't bothered by the friendly gesture, but it often showed on his face between a cracked smile or an uncomfortable bite of his lip. Nevertheless Yuki sat and endured this process, thinking it would help strengthen their relationship, and overall success in the mission.

"Haru, can I touch yours?" Yuki asked, trying to copy the actions of the human. Maybe this was normal, he pondered. Maybe it's not, but he was willing to do almost anything for acceptance.

"Yeah, go ahead." Haru sounded eager but was ashamed to let it slip. His face bloomed with a smile before leaning in closer so his companion could reach.

"I was just wondering, if it was alright that I stay here? I mean, is it alright with your sister?" Yuki's trembling fingers eased their way in as he spoke, often briefly twirling a strand only to move onto the next one. Haru's hair became riddled with more and more little swirled sections of hair as Yuki became progressively weary of the situation he was in.

"Yes! Coco will love you, I promise."

"What's a promise, Haru?" Yuki's hand fell from the boys hair and safely into his own lap for safety. It made him profoundly aware of his knowledge, or lack there of when he was forced to ask questions. The act of it all was humiliating. To see someone look at you in disbelief, astounded by how thin your experience stretched just by not knowing insignificant things like this. Yuki tried to remind himself that it was alright, that being new to this planet was an excuse. This wasn't home. At the same time he could have prepared better, after all before being sent off on the mission Yuki labored many nights to study over the language and culture. Why hadn't he prepared himself enough?

"It's like this. Give me your hand." Yuki jumped as Haru took the hand he'd carefully placed in his lap for fiddling and safe keeping into the palm of his own.

"I don't understand." Yuki's fingers trembled uncomfortably against Haru's, but he continued to watch.

"Like this we can pull away. Our palms are only resting together. When you make a promise it's like this." Yuki watched as Haru began interlacing their fingers together.

"Now that we have our hands together we're connected. Making a promise is giving yourself away. Now I can pull on you." Haru demonstrated, using the leverage their connection gave him to sway Yuki closer. "And you can do the same thing." Haru smiled, letting him know it was alright to pull him as well.

"I think I get it." Yuki's eyes were still mesmerized by the sight in front of him. _How do human hands fit together so perfectly? Even though my hand is bigger than his own all of our fingers come together. It's so pretty. _

"When you make a promise you're dedicating yourself to someone. This connects you. And if I try to break away-" Haru unraveled his fingers, though Yuki kept his firm grip. "You can't. You've given your word. There's no taking that back."

"Thank you, Haru. For explaining I mean." Yuki brought his hand to rest on his lap once more, but neglected to let go of Haru's. Instead Yuki decided it was alright to keep holding his hand as they spoke, sitting together in the spare bedroom. No one would see. Of course Haru never objected or said another word about their hands still palm to palm, nestled comfortably loose but still, as Haru had explained, connected.

**Yuki, Haru and Coco**

"I'm home!" Coco yelled into what she thought to be a vacant home.

"Welcome home!" Haru leaped down three stairs at once, causing the lights above the stairs to shake violently before resting once more. As their eyes met, he read the disappointment on her face. He hadn't gone to school.

"Haru, get down here." Instead of listening Haru motioned for someone at the top of the stairs to come down and because of the angled staircase they couldn't see each other yet.

"Whose up there, huh?" Coco's frustration boiled in her voice.

"Welcome h-home." Yuki slinked down the final step that let him come into view.

Momentarily it seemed that Coco was more confused by the appearance of this red haired stranger than concentrating on the fact that Haru had disobeyed her. Coco walked forward, eyes locked with the boy as she took another pace before ascending the stairs.

"What's your name?" She inquired, seeming as if she was actually interested.

"Yuki."

"Yuki? What brand of hair dye do you use it's such a brilliant shade. How long has it been since you've dyed it?"

"D-d-dye?" Yuki was taken aback by such a word. _Did she say the word Die? Doesn't that have to do something with death? And what about my hair? _

"Coco!" Haru pouted, slamming his palm into her back. "That's his natural hair color don't pick fun of him."

"Whaaat?" She examined further by combing a hand through his hair in disbelief. Yuki sunk into himself, eyes averting and knees becoming weak at the closeness between them. _This is so uncomfortable why is she doing this? _As always Yuki tried to stand his ground, making a show for this person who he needed to accept him. That was right, this person was another key to surviving. Put on a smile.

"He needs a place to stay, sis. We go to the same school."

"This is what you really wanted." Coco eyed both of the boys, uncertain about their objectives.

"Can I please stay, Coco?" Yuki bowed his head respectfully, as his arms rested at his sides. There was a long silence between them as Yuki kept his head down and Coco and Haru were able to exchange conversational looks.

"Rise." Coco demanded, and Yuki complied. "From now on you'll be living in the Sanada household. I'm not sure why you don't have a last name, but whatever. You're probably some foreigner. You're a Sanada now. You can stay here as long as you make sure Haru get's to school. Okay?"

"Yes, M'am!"

"Haru, I'm sure you already got him settled, but move his bags from the doorway and clean up your own mess that you left there."

"Yes, Coco!" Haru jumped down the last three stairs before hoarding up everything they'd left at the doorway, minus their shoes.

_This is actually going to work. _Though, as Haru scurried away this left Coco and Yuki to themselves.

"Let me tell you something."

"Huh?"

"Come closer." Yuki bowed his head, as Coco slipped her lips into the hollow of Yuki's ear.

"If you hurt my brother, I will end you."

Yuki was scared for a moment, but then he understood what he needed to say.

"I promise." With that he held his palm to Coco, and she already knew no harm would fall upon Haru.

"Alright." She took his hand in her's, interlacing and squeezing a great deal before decided to let go. "I'll hold you to that promise."

"Yes, m'am." Yuki watched as she passed by Haru going down the stairs as he was ascending. Haru muttered something about how heavy his bag was before handing it off and continuing past him. Yuki stayed where he was, watching Coco's motherly eyes keeping focus on him, even as he too ascended the stairs and vanished from sight.

**Yuki**

_I can't sleep like this. _Yuki never thought that sleeping as human's did would be so different. Having the ability to close your eyes was enough of a strange transition from having no eyelids but this was torture. Closing your eyes,_ and_ trying to get in a comfortable position when you can't float and have _so many _limbs to worry about?

"Damn it." Yuki stood in the dimly lit room. The only thing that was letting light in was the window adjacent to the bed. Without much hesitation Yuki began his exit from the room to descend down the stairs. What he was hoping was that Coco and Haru would both be asleep which would give him the prime opportunity to talk to Kate downstairs. Originally, Yuki had begged to keep Kate with him in the guest room, but there wasn't really any place to put her. Not to mention Haru kept saying that she was 'our pet now' and they had to display her as such.

"Kate." Yuki tapped the glass of her small vase. _I'll need to go buy her another fish bowl tomorrow. This vase is so cramped. _

"Yes, Yuki? No need to tap. I heard you coming down the stairs."

"Kate, I can't do this. These humans are so strange, how am I supposed to deal with them when I can't get any rest? Agh..." Yuki let his head rest on the counter top, arms lazily stretched over the remaining space near the fish bowl.

"Oh, Yuki. You're doing great. You've found yourself a home, and you've even made a friend."

"Do you think so? Do you really think the human called Haru is my friend?"

"I think that's what you'd like to believe."

"Maybe... but I'm an alien and how will we ever _really _be friends if I'm here with a miss-"

Yuki's thoughts were shot as a glass toppled on the hardwood floor, shattering almost as shocking, and brilliantly as Kate's bowl had earlier that day. Yuki's eyes followed the shattered bits of glass all the way to the other side of the kitchen where Haru, for some time had been standing in silence. Terrified, Yuki watched as Haru began to open his mouth, ready to scream his sister's name.

"No!" Yuki shrieked, lunging across the glass to clasp a hand over Haru's mouth.

"Co-!" Yuki shook his head, adjusting his fingers over the boys mouth with great force.

"Calm down, I can explain! Haru, stop struggling! I'll let go just hear me out!" As soon as Yuki's fingers left Haru's lips words began to pour out. Questions about aliens, about where he came from, why he was here and how the fish could talk.

"You're an alien, though." Haru's hands grasped both sides of Yuki's face just to make sure he was real. "A _real live alien." _Yuki made a face, similar to what an animal probably felt like being probed, as Haru had a nice grip on his cheeks.

"YES!" He hissed under his breath. "It's not that big of a deal, really."

"No wonder your hair is so beautiful!" Haru exclaimed, but Yuki found it hard to believe that was the first thing he had to say about him.

"Yes, I have pretty hair apparently. You humans are so strange."

"No, your hair is gorgeous are other people on your planet just as beautiful as you?"

"W-well," Yuki's face brightened at the unexpected compliment. "Lot's of people would say that they're a lot prettier fish on my planet than me-"

"_**You're a fish?**_" Haru's eyes lit up like he'd found something wonderful and irreplaceable in me. That, instead of ratting me out, or being concerned he was actually enjoying this.

"Yes, I'm a fish. It's not that big of a deal I can change obviously."

"So, you're a red fish?"

"Yes, Haru-" But every response was only toppled over by another eager question from Haru's lips. For the next four hour's Yuki continued to answer questions and carry on as Haru liked. They spoke about his home planet, and all the other pretty fish there. The logistics of space travel, as well as his journey through the stars were discussed. Yuki even managed to confess the secrets of his mission, talking about how he needed to catch Natsuki, someone who had run away from their planet to avoid punishment. All in all it was a long night, and neither Haru nor Yuki had a good nights sleep, and the following Saturday morning they both slept in very late.

"Hey Haru, where are you? Yuki!" Coco ran around upstairs looking in empty bedrooms for both kids who weren't in their beds. Finally, she went down the stairs, seeing that both of their shoes were still in front of the door.

"Hey, you guy-" As she rounded the corner, they came into sight. Yuki had finally fallen asleep in the midst of their talking on the couch, and Haru had quietly toppled over him, snuggling over his chest.

"Geez, you're going to catch a cold you two." Coco found a blanket in one of the storage closets to drape over the sleeping boys. It was already 9am, but she decided to let them sleep longer. After that she came back to the kitchen to start making herself something to eat, but noticed something strange.

"Didn't those boys have a fish or something in this?" She picked up the vase filled with nothing but water now, thinking about pouring it out. She glanced back at Yuki, red hair bright hair and visible from the kitchen. She sat the vase down. "Where did your fish walk off to, Yuki?"

**Yuki and Haru**

"Yuki, let's go to the aquarium!"

It had been eight weeks since arriving at the Sanada residence, and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Yuki wasn't too terrible with school, Haru was actually going and Coco seemed to accept him. The sleeping arrangements got better, and even Yuki became more comfortable in his human form. Alas, Yuki had promised Haru they'd go to the aquarium this weekend to show how he could use his power's to control other fish and Yuki wasn't completely comfortable with that. The human had his ways of pushing him outside his comfort zone.

"Can't we do it next weekend?"

"Yuki, that's what you said _last _weekend!" The boy yanked his shirt pulling his arm down.

"Fine!" Yuki rolled his eyes, not wanting to disappoint Haru. That tone was the worst, and Haru knew it worked against him.

It was a Friday after school, and there weren't many people at the aquarium. Most families decided to go on the weekends with their children when they had time to roam around and leave promptly when the little one's became too much of a handful. Of course, there were still a few people there. Some elderly folk who enjoyed staring at the fish, the occasional couple and then Haru and Yuki.

In the last three weeks Yuki had taken a liking to holding Haru's hand as they went places. Not that he knew the implications of what this meant to humans, the act merely calmed him. Then there was Haru, who understood the implications and choose to ignore them outright. If Yuki felt better holding his hand Haru knew better than to protest. Not to mention, Haru didn't have any shame for that sort of thing.

Entering the aquarium hand in hand, Yuki surveyed the place. It was a lot more spacious than he had originally envisioned. As they went on to the main event, a tank in the middle of the aquarium, he consciously counted the people surrounding him, though they were few they were still counted. All these people could see him communicating with the fish soon, not to mention some of them undoubtedly _would._ This was his audience after all. Yuki had never done something like this in front of humans. Unlike other aliens who went around flaunting a lot of their powers, often carrying a water gun for fun, protection or both Yuki was reserved. Staying hidden meant staying safe. The fewer amount of people who knew he was an alien the less likely government organizations like DUCK would wiggle their way into the mess. Their kind had an agreement and worked with DUCK closely, but that didn't mean that mistakes couldn't be made to take those privileges away. Acting your best was safe. It wasn't suspicious, like what he was _about _to do.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Haru remarked, letting Yuki's hand go to run up to the glass.

"It reminds me of home," Yuki genuinely smiled, slowly following behind his companion all the way to the glass.

"Your home is just a beautiful place filled with beautiful people, huh?" Yuki stared as Haru spoke, the sides of his cheek's illuminated only by the glow of the blue water inside the tank. "You know, I'm glad in the last couple of week's my friend Urara at the Hemming Way was able to help and teach us how to fish but... really I know that completing your mission means you'll go back home again." His face soured, but to Yuki's astonishment the boy still kept a broken smile on.

"When I came to Earth, all I thought about was getting the mission done as soon as possible. Then, I could go home and retreat once again. I don't have any one back home. Not family, not friends. I'm not anyone."

It was then that Yuki averted his eyes back to the fish tank, and Haru began to look at his friend.

"I feel like I belong here. You made me feel like I belong here, Haru. When I leave I'll miss you, and I won't belong anywhere anymore. You'll forget me, and make new friends."

"I could never forget you, Yuki. I mean, who has hair as red as yours?"

They both giggled at Haru's silly aside before returning to their serious tone again.

"You'll always belong here. This is your home now. You're Yuki Sanada, remember?"

"That's right." Yuki finally met Haru's gaze with teary eyes. This human boy had accepted him and out of every other soul on this planet, Haru was the only one who could find the heart to want to care for someone so anxious and lacking in self confidence. He was the one who would go on about his hair, and even when he detested, made little ribbons and tucked his hair behind his ears. This life with Haru was the one that he wanted to live from now on and even though Yuki couldn't stay forever he was going to stretch this out and make it the best he possibly could. This simple life with Haru is what made him truly human.

"I'm going to do something, so don't freak out." Haru puffed up his cheeks, showing how serious he was. All it did was make Yuki laugh. He gained the strength to wipe away his tears, ready for whatever Haru was going to throw at him.

Haru set their bags on the ground, and Yuki raised an eyebrow. _Don't do anything illegal or embarrassing, not in here. _Haru smirked, brushing the invisible dust off his companions blazer to distract him before taking the real prize.

Haru captured the kiss he wanted, making sure to compose his human lips as soft and sweet for Yuki's first. Once their jaws parted, Yuki didn't hesitate to take his own, tugging him in closer to weave their bodies together. After a moment Haru managed to pull himself out of Yuki's hold, though he really didn't want to they were still in public.

"Wh-what was that?" Yuki stammered, face bright for reasons yet unknown.

"Human's call it kissing. It's a sign of affection." Haru helped unraveled themselves limb by limb, coughing a bit as he watched an elderly stranger strut by.

"I think...I like it." Yuki admitted, fingers on his lips as he spoke.

"You're so funny, Yuki." Haru smirked, turning away to hide his own blush. "Are you going to show me your magic trick?"

"O-oh, yeah." Yuki snapped out of his hazy state and back to the task at hand. There were many types of fish before them, even some that Yuki had never seen before. With his hand at the ready, a single finger pointed towards the glass in front of them. He turned to Haru, making sure he was paying close attention so he wouldn't have to do it twice.

"Ready?"

"Ready, Yuki!"

Without further ado Yuki called the fish to attention, their faces weaving towards his finger. This alone made Haru light up, but Yuki hadn't even started yet. Like a conductor with an invisible baton Yuki began to conduct his subjects, letting them wind tunnels as mazes over their heads before riveting downwards and dispersing. For a while this continued, Yuki's arm moved about and the fish followed, doing tricks and making Haru's face gleam like Yuki had intended it to. But after a few minutes Yuki's hand fell, and he smiled at his subjects once more, a silent thank you in the part they played. But it wasn't over. Behind them a crowd had formed that applauded Yuki. Haru whirled around to see the spectators, all just as astonished as he was. A small child giggled and even pointed as Yuki had been doing to the fish tank before them.

"None of these people will ever forget you either Yuki. You never forget someone who makes you smile."

At this Yuki's teary eyed expression evolved into more than that, letting the droplets race over the edge of his eyelids and even down his face. They kept coming, and Yuki kept on smiling.

"You'll make me cry too," Haru sniffled, using his free hand to wipe away his companions tears. It was practically useless, but the warmth of Haru's hand was comforting enough to help him catch his breath. This friend he'd made had done something he'd never been able to do for himself. He taught him many things, and pushed him outside of more than a handful of his comfort zones. Finally, Yuki choked on his breath, trying to hold it back if only to say just one thing. Something that only Haru had been able to do. Something that made his existence not only on Earth, but in the Universe quite irreplaceable.

"Thank you Haru, for teaching me how to smile."


End file.
